


Irregular

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	Irregular

现在已经是晚上10点，而涉谷的商业区还有几栋大楼亮着灯，一台台荧幕前的人正在飞速打字

徐英浩推了推眼镜，办公桌上堆着两座山一样的文件，看着还没有处理完的数据压不住的烦躁。虽然自己手头的任务还没完成，徐英浩看了一下手机的未接来电决定这些文件还是明早再说。

日企加班真的就是家常便饭的事儿，但每当自己加班，家里的小老板每次都会生闷气。为了今天晚上不睡客房，还是去和总裁说一声吧。不幸中的万幸，新来的中国总裁非常善解人意。

那么晚了，办公室其实早已空无一人。只有总裁的办公室还亮着灯，董老板对自己也是够狠的啊。徐英浩敲了敲门，顺手去开却发现办公室意料之外竟是锁着的。

“是徐部长吗？我...我现在有点.嗯 忙。“ Johnny觉得董思成的声音有点沙哑，这是感冒了？

“嗯，是我。我来说一声我准备走了，老板你没事吧？”

徐英浩听到办公室里面有些动静，以为董思成起身开门，半响才传来一个声音

“你先走吧！” 文件掉落的声音，“我在开视频会议，就不出来了。”

徐英浩觉得董思成说话的声音仿佛有些哭腔，刚想进一步的问询时手机再次响了。

“喂？”

“徐英浩你个大猪蹄子是不是外面有人了？” 泰国小辣椒劈头盖脸的骂了过来，徐英浩提起公文包就走，立刻把董老板的事情抛在脑后。

办公室里的董思成咬着嘴唇听着徐英浩的脚步声渐渐消失，身上的白衬衫已经皱的的没了形状，扣子全部被禽兽般地扯开，黑领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，衣服完全盖不住胸前一片的红点点。西裤早已被扔到了墙角，整个人趴在桌子上被狠狠地操弄。

安心地听到门口刷卡下班的声音，董思成才敢出声。本该中气十足地骂声此时弱弱地听起来像撒娇，

“cnm中本悠太，我让你停下来，你是聋了吗？”

穿戴仍然整齐的中本悠太还有脸笑出声，帮他扶正脸上的眼镜，“刚才Sugar Daddy不是让我快一点吗，我当然先要保证金主爽到了呀...”

这个时候听着干着自己的人叫自己sugar daddy，董思成脸更加红了。

  
刚来日本的时候，他第一眼就看上了工作时恶意耍帅的中本悠太。作为一个高冷的主管，董思成决定要和危险的帅男子保持距离。直到某次公司聚会，喝高了的董思成倒在悠太怀里，口口声声说要包养他做他干爹。结果第二天早上董思成大老板难得的请假了，据说是腰椎不好。同一天全勤员工中本悠太，因为感冒也没有出现。

“别...别叫我sugar daddy！”

“哦 对不起。” 中本悠太狠狠地撞在敏感点上，“应该叫...干爹” 有些变扭的中文发音也让董思成听到后穴一紧，随手狠狠地掐了一把中本悠太的手臂。满意地听到了他倒吸一口冷气。刚才已经射过一次的他觉得熟悉的快感在小腹里越来越强烈，但被掐了一把的悠太却是停了下来。

董思成挥着手决定在掐一把，突然被公主抱抱起。还没反应过来，中本悠太竟然抱着他出了办公室。发现全身已经没有力气的他放弃挣扎，只能嘴上不断地骂大变态。

“嘘！” 中本悠太把他放在了办公室中央的复印机上。“万一还有人就不好了～”

思成的脸紧贴着复印机冰冷的表面，后面的人磨蹭了几下，就一点也不含糊地把粗壮的肉棒挤进后穴。除了浪一般地快感，怕被人发现的刺激感让董思成爽到眼泪都逼了出来。办公室随时有可能有人打卡加班，一进门就会看到他们的总裁快被人操进复印机还一脸爽的不行的样子。

思成死命的咬住嘴唇，嘴里只能发出呜呜的声音。中本悠太不满意的俯下身子让思成扭过头来接吻，把呜咽的声音全吞进嘴里。平日里被干着就停不了骚话的思成现在怎么都不肯开口，一次次被顶到深处也就是轻声哭着，在中本悠太不知轻重地操弄下也很快绷着身子射了出来。

眼前一白以后迷迷糊糊地听到了中本悠太咬着耳朵说，

“昀儿~，我没记错的话，办公室里有监控吧？”


End file.
